Flash of Green
by siriusisbest
Summary: Sirius. Albus. Remus. Colin. Nymphadora. They all fought till the end, and died doing somthing they believe in. In the end they all died in battle for the same cause and each saw the their lives flash before their eye's in the color of green. One-Shot.


I dueled furiously, ferociously, elegantly, and fearlessly. At least that's what it looked like.

Many thought I hated my family, and it's true, but I would never kill one of my own blood, not even Bellatrix.

Bella was never the nicest person, or calmest, or most understanding. She was however, in my parents and my uncle and aunts, the perfect picture of a perfect pure-blood. Strong, darkly beautiful, fearless, feared, follower of the Dark Lord, and a marriage to a respectful man.

I hated her. She hated me. But I'd never kill her.

I laughed at our little game. We used to do this as kids, but back then she didn't hate me, and I didn't hate her, at least not to an extreme level.

Killing was not something I liked to do, the only person I'd ever really wanted to kill was Voldemort, maybe, just maybe, Peter.

I knew killing was no big deal to Bella, but I guess that when I saw that green jet of light fly at my heart it hit me just how cruel and ferocious my cousin was.

That my own cousin would kill me with glee was a blow. Just before the green jet of light.

Both, right at my heart.

I knew it was coming. He was coming, as was my end. As I heard Draco run up the steps I immobilized Harry. He was safe, and that was a relieve with in it's own.

I was not afraid to die. Death, is nothing but the next great adventure. I welcomed it with open arms, the prospect of seeing my mother, father, and **Adriana** again was enough to make we wish for it.

I kept Draco talking, and it showed what I believe to be true. This boy didn't want what had been forced upon him. He didn't want to be a murderer, a death eater, or one of Tom's minions. He was a young boy, caught up in a war, paying for his fathers sins. I thought maybe I could convince him to join the Order, do one more good deed before I left the Earth. After all that I had done in my youth I had thrived to redeem my sins but it hardly seemed like enough.

I almost had him convinced, when Bellatrix appeared. She always did have to opportune time of showing up. I begged internally for Severus to appear, before the sixteen year old collapsed and obeyed is demanding aunt.

Just as Draco was about to give in under his Aunts words, Severus arrived and took one last look at me. I begged for release from this world of pain, hurt, and sorrow.

I reminded him one last time of what must be done, of what he must tell Harry, threw legilimency

before Severus raised his wand with a tiny nod, impassively spoke the fatal words and I watched the jet of green light clash with my body.

~*~*~*~*~*~**~~**~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
We'd been betrayed. I knew there had been a bad feeling that night, a nagging sensation that something was going to go wrong.

And it did.

As the fourteen of us darted in seven different directions I swayed up, down, and around flying Death Eaters getting their attention while trying not to make it obvious.

It would help if

Mundungus would stop screaming and squeezing so hard.

It happened quickly, so fast that I hadn't really know what happened. I dived and Mundungus

had casted a stupefy charm after words all the death eaters scattered and disappeared, but they'd be back. They always did.

The first sign was Mundungus scream ten minutes later. Turing I saw black robes, pale hands, a bald head, and red gleaming eye's flying threw the air with on means of visible support.

Mundungus

reached back into his pockets searching for his wand that he had replaced in his robes just a few minutes prior.

I tried to watch were I was going, keeping the broom steady, while trying to keep

Mundungus from disparate all at the same time. When Mundungus had finally got his wand he apparate quickly alerting the death Eaters that he wasn't the real Potter.

I heard Bill shout, and I turned to look at him but instead met red gleaming eyes. Red and Green were the last things I saw.

It was mayhem as teachers and the older students ran this way and that fighting death eaters for all their worth. I flinched as I watched a seventh year Ravenclaw fall to the ground, and I ran over to help her when I was cut off by a masked Death Eater.

Red, yellow, blue, white, and green flew past me as I did the same to him. He was fast and energetic, not to mention highly trained in the Dark Arts.

I felt my strength leaving me after fifteen minutes straight of dueling. I was disarmed then threw backwards on the ground.

The Death Eater advanced on me and took off his mask as he stood over me. He did it so I could see his face, he wanted me to know who my killer is. Who had finally defeated me.

Antonio Dolohovo sneered down at me before taking his wand raising it and pointed it straight at my chest.

I closed my eyes and thought of my wonderful son and beautiful wife, letting their faces swim threw my vision and I smiled slightly at the thought of knowing they'd both be safe. I smiled at the fact that soon this would be over and they could have a good life, the one they deserved. And I would watch over them, from wherever I was about to go. I would get to see my best friends again, James, Sirius, and Lily. Knowing that Teddy and Nymphadora are safe, the prospect of dying didn't seem so bad anymore.

I heard him yell the killing curse and I saw the green light behind my closed lids, but I never felt a thing.  
~*~*~**~*~*~~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~**~*~*~~*~**~*~~*

It was a bad idea. I realized that now. I was inexperienced and underage, not to mention small. I was no match for these people.

I darted from one place to another dodging streaks of light in all colors as I wove my way threw the dueling teachers, order members, teachers, and Death Eaters.

A red light nearly hit me and I turned to come face to face with a masked man. I stumbled backwards and raised my wand.

He laughed cruelly but did the same, I lasted much longer then I thought I would. I knew I was going to die, not survive, not see the outcome of this war.

I quickly abounded dueling and just went back to dodging jets of light, causing the Death Eater to laugh cruelly once more.

I was hit with a stunning curse and I fell to the floor. I don't even think it was the light of the Death Eater I was fighting, but that didn't matter now. Nor would it ever. I was glad now that Dennis hadn't followed me back, at lest my little brother was safe.

He sneered down at me and placed the cruicatus curse, making my body jerk as it felt like it were being penetrated with thousands of knives.

Again and again he casted it till I was nearly passed out from pain. Kicking me over he told me I was weak and not worth living before sending me my final blow in the form of a green light.

I looked all around the grounds for him but couldn't see him anywhere. Kingsley had said he'd seen him near Hagrid's hut dueling a death eater so I mad my way around the surrounding hills that were littered with bodies and dueling withes and wizards.

I reached the top of a hill and felt my heart stop as my eye's laid upon my husband lying on the grass, his wand four feet to the side as if it'd been thrown there.

I ran to him and collapsed at his side I whispered his name as I looked for a pulse, a heartbeat, a movement, a sound, anything that would show he was alive.

I got no response and I let the tears that had threatened to spill over the past hour roll down my cheeks, laying my head upon Remus's chest.  
Not long later I heard a crackle of laughter and sat up to stare into the eyes that looked remarkable like my mothers. Except my mum's eyes were softer and gentle unlike these mad crazed vengeance filled ones.

Slowly I stood facing my Aunt tears still running down my cheeks. She taunted me, but I didn't really hear what she said. I felt my wand fly from hand and I fell to the ground as the cruicatus curse rolled threw my body, not. The loss of my husband dulling the pain.

Eventually she got tired with my lack of reaction and finished the job just as she had Sirius, with a quick swipe of the wand, a shriek of two words and blinding green light.

****

I know Cedric and Fred aren't in here but since we got such a good detail on Fred and Cedric just died then I didn't think we needed to elaborate on those. So, what did you guys think? I've been sad and angst-y because Potter is official over with filming *sob* So I had to write something and this is what I came up with! Thanks guys!

. 


End file.
